gauntsghostspediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mkvenner
Scout-Trooper Mkvenner, better known normally as Ven, was a senior scout in Mkoll's cadre of the Tanith 1st, and the serving assigned scout for Corbec's 2nd Platoon. A quiet and dedicated man of great height and solidity, Ven was seen as being far too serious by many in the regiment, but redeemed this by being one of the finest scouts in the regiment. Mkoll himself described Mkvenner as being the only man to surpass him in terms of ability, and he was held in reverance by most who had seen him fight. Mkvenner was miraculously cured by Saint Sabbat at Herodor along with Gol Kolea. He was one of the Gereon 12. Appearance Mkvenner is described as being fairly tall and slim, with a suggestion of great power in his frame, and is in his thirties. Many believed that Ven bore a striking resemblance to Gaunt, albeit in a darker sort of way. Personality Feared by many of the men in the regiment, Mkvenner has always been seen as stoic but in a way that suggests bitten down aggression and potential wrath. Quiet, literal and dry, his serious demeanour was considered to be overbearing even by the standards set by the Scout cadre. As well as this, he was always quiet and reserved, rarely daring to speak about himself or his much discussed background. Early Life & Background Mkvenner's father was one of the few Nalsheen who still practiced their arts, such as the quarterstaff fighting style of cwlhl, and he was trained to carry on this legacy. However, as he grew older he chose to reject the Nalsheen way in favour of joining the local militia, and later the planet's first founding for the Imperial Guard. He was not on speaking terms with his father when Tanith was destroyed. The Tanith First Following the reorganisation of those who survived the fall of Tanith, Mkvenner was quickly chosen for scout duties due to his woodsman experience, and served in Mkoll's unit. ... The Gereon Resistance & Nihtgane When an opportunity presented itself to escape Gereon, Mkvenner, along with Ana Curth, elected to stay behind in order to help the resistance and maintain his duties to the Nihtgane Nalsheen. Over time, and after a series of successful and highly improbable raids and attacks on Chaos occupant strongholds, he built up a fearsome reputation among the arch-enemy. Following the assassination of a governor, Mkvenner's team were ambushed upon their return to the Untill, and it was believed he had been killed. A cairn was built in his honour, with a simple headstone bearing the name 'Mkvenner' erected. After his 'death', the resistance continued to attribute kills to him posthumously, creating the illusion that he was an invincible ghost. When the Tanith returned to Gereon, Gaunt and his men were informed that Mkvenner was dead, but that his remains had never been recovered. While in the Untill, Mkoll senses Mkvenner's presence, but was unable to locate him. Later, he appeared to Eszrah, holding a fighting staff and still wearing his torn, filthy camo cloak. Although their meeting was non-verbal, Eszrah never disclosed what happened. Mkvenner successfuly helped resistance members escape from imprisonment by the Inquisition, and is believed to still be active in the Untill. (The Armour of Contempt) Trivia *Mkvenner is one of the best examples in the series of 'Promotion from within', in that he began as a minor, background character and gradually was fleshed out to be Mkoll's equal in the scouting stakes. *Dan Abnett has described Mkvenner as being "the hardest character" he's ever written, referring to his combat abilities and strength. *Along with Brin Milo, Mkvenner is one of only two Tanith characters who are not members of the regiment. *Like Bragg, his first name has never been revealed.